Nicole Vizla
Nicole Vizla is the head of HYDRA nowadays, before that one of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s best agents for many important missions. She was born to agent Duncan Vizla and the Brigadier General Hale, who decided to split up taking each one a girl to care of. As Hale choose Ruby, Duncan stayed with Nicole. She was finally convinced on joining her father. She entered to the HYDRA Preparatory Academy to be indoctrinated in the ways and ideology of the organization, and to prepare for their future roles serving HYDRA's plans. Nicole get to know a man called Alphonso Mackenzie, who she fall in love with. Months later, this ended up with Nicole’s pregnancy: Hope. Unfortunately, it soon turned out that their daughter was severely ill. Some time after Hope's death, Nicole and Mackenzie ended their relationship. She get alliances with a lot of people (most of them involved with HYDRA) and started to get more higher levels at S.H.I.E.L.D. Her weapon of choice was an umbrella pistol. During the Battle of New York, Nicole Vizla was one of the many agents aiding the Avengers finding out the Tesseract inside Fury's Helicarrier. She as many HYDRA agents were requested to be part of the Project Insight. In truth, HYDRA actually desired to target and kill approximately 20 million people selected by Arnim Zola's algorithm, any individual which was deemed to pose a threat to HYDRA's new world order. After the project's failure, HYDRA was forced to get out of the shadows and was taked as a terrorist organization. Later, a well-hidden faction of HYDRA leaded by her father and Mitchell Carson finded Nicole and later recruit. Nicole's first mission was infilltrating Pym Technologies a short period of time. This was later affected by Hank Pym and his team, who also infiltrated and interrupt Cross plans of selling the shrinking suit he had. Nicole decided to remain in the shadows for a period of time. Meanwhile, she developed a new A.I. with a backup of Arnim Zola's conscience she obtained. The project was a success, and till nowadays, the A.I. (called as ZOLA) is the one in charge of HYDRA's operative system. Vizla later find out that the HYDRA Preparatory Academy was opperating under the management of her mother. After learning about Hale's plans with the Confederacy, Nicole's mother comissioned her to keep HYDRA alive in case something happen to her. Nicole just agreed after her mother gave her intel about the Darkhold. Leaded by Vizla, HYDRA started to search up for the Ghost Rider, who hide the Darkhold. After being blackmailed, Robbie Reyes make a deal with the Spirit of Vengeance and give the Darkhold, with the promise of returning someday to fight for it. Thanks to that, Nicole started an uncontrollable addiction for reading the book. Weird enough, her insanety stop when she was victim of the Thanos Snap. In 2023, Nicole was brought back to life when the Avengers reversed the Snap. Upon her resurrection, she find out that her associate Mitchell Carson was running HYDRA in her absence. Nicole take the control over HYDRA again. Now, Vizla started to recruit old and new HYDRA members to be ready for a new alien invasion, as well as creating a brand new image for her organization. Nicole started to legitimize HYDRA as a clean enterprise called Kraken Corps, with HQ at Nagasaki, Japan. As for cleaning her organization image, she had the idea of first bringing down the public admiration for the remaining Avengers. Biography First Years Nicole Vizla was born to a dangerous and solitary S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Duncan, and the Brigadier General Hale from the United States Air Force. Her father opted for that name as its meaning refers to “people of victory”. The relationship between her parents was kept in secret as both had Nicole without the knowledge of their families. Eventually, this was later discovered when they had their second kid. When Nicole was just a kid, her parents decided to split up for good, taking each one a girl to care of. As Hale choose her newborn Ruby, Duncan stayed with Nicole. This caused Nicole to remember few things about her mom and sister. She was a young girl with a lot of passion for science and technology, which allow her to be the best of her schools. Due to her dedication, alongside the family’s tradition, Duncan was convinced that his daughter would be an outstanding secret agent, just as him, so he started to teach her the best ninja abilities, which she learned quickly. While her days training, Mr. Vizla told Nicole about an organization behind S.H.I.E.L.D. that wanted to change the world: HYDRA. Training Nicole was finally convinced on joining her father’s ideal, as she realized how vulnerable the world was. Nicole entered to the HYDRA Preparatory Academy to be indoctrinated in the ways and ideology of the organization, and to prepare for their future roles serving HYDRA's plans. Her final test for graduating involved to kill her dog, which caused her struggles, but finally was completed. After several years, Nicole was choosen by Alexander Pierce himself for joining the S.H.I.E.L.D. lines, entering to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy first and graduating with great honors, learning field, communications and advanced scientific abilities (as Nicole manage to get into the three academies due to her contacts). This made her father being more proud than ever. Infiltration During her time at the Academy, she get to know a man called Alphonso Mackenzie, who she fall in love with and started a secret relationship. This caused her father to question himself the way that Nicole was taking her life and her compromise with HYDRA. Months later, this ended up with the couple planning a life together and Nicole’s first and only pregnancy: Hope. This made them both very happy. Unfortunately, it soon turned out that their daughter was severely ill, as Duncan Vizla secretly caused it, as he used to think that her daughter was about to comitt the same mistake as him. Hope only lived four days before passing away. Nicole was devastated by the loss of her daughter. Some time after Hope's death, Nicole and Mackenzie ended their relationship. Eleven years after Hope’s death, Nicole realized that the memories were still too much painful, so she texted her ex-boyfriend to join this very special day. Mackenzie agreed and the two spent some time together, remembering their daughter for the last time. As Nicole Vizla was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, she get alliances with a lot of people (most of them involved with HYDRA) and started to get more higher levels in a fast way till becoming level 7. Her weapon of choice back then was an umbrella pistol. Back in 2006, after the worst tragedy of her life, Nicole decided to move on and focus her full attention with HYDRA. Some of her best accomplished missions for HYDRA were Project Shadeath, Operation Baiter, Proyect Traitdrow, The Doomery Case and Project Spyonic. During the Battle of New York, Nicole Vizla was one of the many agents aiding the Avengers finding out the Tesseract inside Fury's Helicarrier, being one of the main HYDRA operatives infiltrated by Alexander Pierce. After the Chitauri were all defeated, Nicole secretly debrief Alexander Pierce about the full situation, which lead Pierce to demand the Avengers that Loki and the Tesseract were to be relinquished to them, unsuccessfully due to an argument between him, Thor and Tony Stark. After the biggest alien attack yet, many HYDRA agents were requested to be part of the Project Insight, outwardly an operation involving three heavily armed Helicarriers and network of targeting satellites that were allegedly supposed to form a security network to protect the United States of America. In truth, HYDRA actually desired to use them to target and kill approximately 20 million people selected by Arnim Zola's algorithm, any individual which was deemed to pose a threat to HYDRA's new world order. Nicole was in charge of the technology division, making her to perfect the algorithm. New Enemies When the Insight plans failed thanks to Captain America, Black Widow, Falcon, Nick Fury and Maria Hill, HYDRA was forced to get out of the shadows and was taked as a terrorist organization, making Nicole to escape from the secret services of the world for several months, until a well-hidden faction of HYDRA leaded by her father and Mitchell Carson finded her and later recruit. During the time Nicole was hidding, Carson and Duncan Vizla reach a deal with Bill Foster to have all the files about Project G.O.L.I.A.T.H. in exchange of his and Ava Starr's life. This will be later beneficial for Nicole's Adrena project. Nicole's first mission with the new HYDRA was infilltrating Pym Technologies a short period of time in order to discover the progress of Darren Cross shrinking experiments and if he could succed on them. Nicole managed to take vital information about the Cross’ experiments and she introduced him to her leaders at HYDRA. This was later affected by Hank Pym and his team, who also infiltrated and interrupt Cross plans of selling the shrinking suit he had. However, Mitchell Carson managed to escape with a sample of Cross Particles, and Nicole Vizla learned how Darren Cross created his technology. After that, Nicole continue working alongside his father's faction while trying to discover the way of getting a shrinking suit, called Andrena. All this lead to successful terrorist attacks. One day, during a mission in Cairo, Nicole find out a scientific who created a mortal virus, to later discover that he was the one who sell out Duncan's virus for killing Nicole's only child. After concluding her mission there, Nicole instantly terminated Duncan Vizla in cold blood, finishing an unknown revenge arc. Mitchell Carson and Nicole agreed on making an alliance now that Duncan was gone, making Carson the businessman and face of their faction of HYDRA, while Nicole managed all the operations and agents. With the public fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury assigned agent Phil Coulson to lead the organization, causing struggles to many factions of HYDRA, including the ones run by Daniel Whitehall, Wolfgang von Strucker and Gideon Malick, who was in charge of HYDRA's most valuable project: bringing Hive back to Earth. As the inminent fall of HYDRA was approaching, many people from Nicole's faction abandoned the organization. Nicole decided to remain in the shadows for a period of time. Meanwhile, she innovated in the technology and science fields, creating brand new weapons, but most importantly developing a new A.I. with a backup of Arnim Zola's conscience she obtained back then during her time with Alexander Pierce. The project was a success, and till nowadays, the A.I. (called as ZOLA) is the one in charge of HYDRA's operative system. Nicole also experimented with humans and their DNA, but most of them went wrong except one. Ororo Munroe, a former HYDRA agent that was recruited after saving Nicole's life during one mission, was one of the subjects which Vizla experimented with, using the former works of Baron von Strucker to try with. Ororo was the genetically modified, adquiring her brand new powers of controling the weather. Nicole then called her the Weather Witch, and trained her for future combats once HYDRA get out of the shadows. This later gave her the idea of assembling a group of super and enhanced individuals. Family Reunion As Nicole was looking up which HYDRA facilities were not under S.H.I.E.L.D. knowledge, she find out that the HYDRA Preparatory Academy was opperating under the management of her mother, Hale. This caused Nicole a reunion with her mother and sister after several years. After learning about Hale's plans with the Confederacy, Nicole's mother comissioned her the vital mission of keeping HYDRA alive in case someone wanted to mess up with her faction. Nicole just agreed after her mother gave her reliable intel about an ancient book being search up since Red Skull: the Darkhold. Leaded by Vizla, HYDRA started to search up for the Ghost Rider, an extremely powerful, inter-dimensional demonic entity that bonds with individuals who bear desperation and a desire for vengeance, who hide the Darkhold when Phil Coulson and his team recovered it from Aida. After being blackmailed with his brother, Gabe, Robbie Reyes make a deal with the Spirit of Vengeance and give the Darkhold in exchange of his brother life, with the promise of returning someday to fight for it. Nicole, once she had the book, then assigned agent Munroe to kill Gabe Reyes, which she disagreed as she once promise herself not to kill someone again when she was young, making her to fight, escape and hide from HYDRA. Soon after, Nicole started an uncontrollable addiction for reading the book. Weird enough, her insanety stop suddenly when a big event affected the whole universe: Thanos Snap. A Vulnerable World Once Thanos completed the Infinity Gauntlet and snapped his fingers, Vizla watched some of her subordinates disintegrate into ashes. Starting to feel weaker, Nicole turned around to see what had happened in her computer for later getting ashed and disappearing. In 2023, Nicole was brought back to life when the Avengers reversed the Snap by time traveling to alternate timelines and collecting the Infinity Stones from the past to make their Nano Gauntlet. Upon her resurrection, she find out that her associate Mitchell Carson was running HYDRA in her absence. Nicole take the control over HYDRA again. Now, with a new vision of world without Avengers to protect it, Vizla started to recruit old and new HYDRA members to be ready for a new alien invasion, as well as creating a brand new image for her organization. With the help of Carson, Nicole started to legitimize HYDRA as a clean enterprise called Kraken Corps, with HQ at Nagasaki, Japan. As for cleaning her organization image, she had the idea of first bringing down the public admiration for the remaining Avengers, so she secretly ally with Quentin Beck and financed his crew to bring down Nick Fury, Tony Stark and Spider-Man's credibility, successfully thanks to the Daily Bugle. After finding Aida's job on the Framework, Nicole then use it alongside the Darkhold to create her own version, calling it "UK-Framework", merely for scientific, research and training purposes, creating just the city of London under the imaginary "what if HYDRA took control over the United Kingdom?". This version of the Framework also features heros from other Earths that Nicole get to know thanks to the Darkhold, such as Earth-616, Earth-7642, Earth-1610 and Earth TRN414. Here, Nicole assumed the identity of Captain Britain and she is the British Prime Minister after HYDRA took control over the whole kingdom. The only way of getting in or out this version of the Framework is by using special capsules that Vizla herself created. The Dark Avengers As Nicole prepared warriors for a further alien invasion, and also to secure the world order for her organization, she decided to create her own Avengers team using HYDRA's resources, now under the name Dark Avengers. This team consists on 7 members: Elizabeth Braddock, James Sanders, Brock Eddie Brock, Mojo, Melissa Gold, Emil Blonsky and Nicole (under the alias of Andrena). As backup plan, Nicole considers her ally Quentin Beck in case someone of her team gets hunted. Elizabeth, under the alias of Psylocke, posses the power of telepathy thanks to Nicole experiments on her. She could read and project thoughts over long distances; control minds; manipulate people's minds and possess them; subdue and tap into other's powers; affect people's memories; project mental illusions; and generate psi-bolts that could stun, injure, or kill others. She could also project her astral self, and the astral bodies of other people, into the astral or physical plane. Psylocke could also use her telepathy to project a focused beam of directed psionic energy called a "psycho-blast" that could incapacitate or kill a living being instantly. James Sanders possesses superhuman speed, stamina, and reflexes, all this because of several experiments that Nicole do to him using Quicksilver's blood. He can create cyclones (by running in circles) and run up walls and across water. Speed Demon's superhumanly fast thought processes and reflexes enable the character to perceive his surroundings while moving at high speeds, pick up objects, and execute complex acrobatic maneuvers. In addition, James possesses a master's degree in chemistry. Anti-Venom symbiote possesses superhuman strength, durability, and stamina, an accelerated healing factor, genetic memory, detection of its Symbiote offspring, wall-crawling, web-generating abilities, spider-senses, immunity to Spider-Man's spider-senses, and camouflage. The symbiote is immune to fire, heat, and sound-based attacks. In addition, the Anti-Venom symbiote can produce antibodies that can "cure" a person afflicted by things like radioactivity, parasites, diseases, and drugs. Eddie Brock was recruited by Nicole Vizla after she liberated him from a government secret facility. Mojo's multi-legged flying platform is armed with various particle beam weapons. It also has a large artificial appendage that can be used as an arm or a slicing weapon and two smaller arms. He is strong enough to hold a human off of the ground with one arm easily. He has several powers derived from magic, like the projection of magical energy blasts, controlling the minds of others, and inter-dimensional teleportation. Mojo is also a force of death and corruption, able to generate an anti-life field that makes his touch able to wither plants and age humans outside of his home dimension. The Darkhold allowed Nicole to bring him from his dimension. Emil Blonsky, who was recruited by Nicole after she liberated him from the Vault, was injected with a variant of the Super Soldier Serum from World War II. As a super-soldier, despite physically being aged beyond his natural prime, he has shown to have capacities and performance similar to the levels of Captain America. However, the serum also caused a number of side effects, twisting his mind, making him overly aggressive and deforming his vertebral column. As Songbird, Melissa uses a derivation of technology created by Nicole that converts sound into a malleable form of energy that has physical form and mass, termed "solid sound". She could initially create simple 3-dimensional sound/mass constructions, though as she has gained experience in her new supersonic sound abilities, she has learned to create more complex forms. She shapes and animates these by mental command and they only remain in existence for as long as she wills them to. She can "fly" by generating solid sound "wings" attached to her body; initially, these were created as glider-style wings, stretching from wrists to feet, though more recently they are shown attached to her back. Personality Nicole Vizla has many different aspects to her personality. She will often be serious and even threatening when a situation calls for it, shown prominently in the fight against her enemies. She is also practical, calmly facing the difficult situations. Vizla also has a humorous side, often displayed in the form of witty or sarcastic comments. While sometimes she presents bad news gently, she knows when it is necessary to present it bluntly. However, as a HYDRA member, she demonstrate to be a ruthless master manipulator who showed a complete lack of morality or remorse. She has no stranger to killing and can murder without batting an eye. Like any good spy, Nicole also knows how to act in the necessary situations. She also appears to be somewhat abusive towards her minions. By her own admission, Nicole is not afraid of death. Abilities * Expert Marksman: Nicole is extremely skilled with numerous ranged weapons (including 9 mm pistols, Gatling guns, revolvers, flare guns, potato cannons, machine guns, assault rifles, flamethrowers, sniper rifles, anti-tank rifles, shotguns, M1 carbines, Bazookas, Derringers, Uzis, grenade launchers, .44 magnums, umbrella pistols, and muskets) due to her S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA trainings. * Expert Spy: Nicole is highly trained in intelligence and espionage. She can tell what someone looked like just by the description of certain abillities: She has maintained very good covers on multiple occasions. * Multilingualism: Nicole Vizla is fluent in English and Spanish. She also speaks some French. * Master Tactician: A very skilled logistics specialist, Nicole assesses tactical situations and implements equipment and personnel as needed. She is also very proficient at designing ops. She is also a recognized expert on analysis, being able to run possible scenarios for any given information, and quickly recognize the probable one. * Expert Interrogator: Nicole is accomplished in interrogations, knowing how to gather intelligence from rather small bits of information. * Master Martial Artist: Nicole is one of HYDRA’s best martial artists, possessing more black belts than S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Black Widow and Melinda May. Nicole employs various fighting styles such as Egyptian Jiu-Jitsu, Australian Street Fighting, Savate, Aikido, Kalarippayattu, Luta Livre, Russian Sambo, Wrestling, Silat, Taekwondo, empty hand Eskrima, Vovinam and uses Alaskan Bone-Breaking techniques. She has been overcome in physical combat on very few occasions, especially by opponents with superhuman strength. * Master Acrobat: Nicole is exceptionally athletic, and can be seen using her acrobatic skills to her advantage. * Master Pilot: Nicole is a highly proficient pilot. * Genius Level Intellect: Nicole has become very well known for her technological expertise, atomic investigations, as well as her knowledge for chemical kinetics, chemical engineering, holographic engineering, and neurobiology. * Master Engineer: Vizla has designed many weapons years ahead of her time. She has natural talent for designing advanced weapons systems. * Darkhold: As Nicole get in touch with the book constantly, she is able of read the instructions to make her desires come true, written in the language she could fully understand. The instructions guide her to an ultimate goal by showing her how to build items, some of which harness energy from other dimensions. However, a secondary ability of the book is to corrupt the reader's mind and create a dangerous obsession over the Darkhold. Gadgets & Technology S.H.I.E.L.D. Weapons * Umbrella Pistol: Nicole’s weapon of choice. This weapon contains a ballistic shield. The handle of the umbrella can be used as an improvised grappling-hook. * S.H.I.E.L.D.’s bracelets: Electroshock weapon that can deliver powerful electrical discharges from two bracelets worn by Nicole. * Lightning Hawk: Using .50 caliber ammunition, and with a very high base damage and a high chance of criticals on nearly every target it fires upon, it is a formidable weapon when shot accurately. It is also capable of piercing through multiple enemies in a row. Its exceptional firepower makes it perfectly suitable for difficult targets. Her Inventions * ZOLA: An augmented reality security, defense and artificial tactical intelligence system created by Nicole Vizla using Arnim Zola’s virtual conscience. Housed in a pair of sunglasses and HYDRA's computers, ZOLA gives its user access to an arsenal of missiles and several hundred tactical drones. ZOLA provides several backdoor entrances to some of the world's largest telecommunications companies giving the user access to all of the target's personal information and potentially hacking capabilities to a large amount of communication systems. * Flying Boots: Flight via jets in the boots. Their top speed exceeds that of a Quinjet. * Helmet: The helmet is made of thick metal and it protects the skull and brain of the user. It was initially created for shrinking, and with time it was improved for being another house for ZOLA A.I. and preventing a mental attack for the user. * Bulletproof Suits: Personal armors that help absorb the impact from firearm projectiles and shrapnel from explosions. Her collection on this kind of suits include: ** VIPER GREEN SUIT ** VILLAINOUS PURPLE SUIT ** BLACK KRAKEN SUIT ** MADAME HYDRA BLACK SUIT ** BLUE KRAKEN SUIT ** CAPTAIN BRITAIN SUIT ** FORMAL OFFICE SUIT ** TACTICAL SUIT ** S.H.I.E.L.D. STYLE SUIT 01 ** S.H.I.E.L.D. STYLE SUIT 02 ** ESPIONAGE SUIT * ZOLA Glasses: A type of intelligent glasses operated as a portable supercomputer. The glasses record video and display AR holograms, as well as being a communication channel for Nicole to interact with artificial intelligence interface ZOLA. These device serves as a solar protection or visual aids as well. *'Andrena Suit': The suit's user is able to reduce or grow her scale and mass, thereby shrinking or aumenting herself to approximately the size of an ant, or a giant. Facilities * KRAKEN CORPS & HYDRA ISLAND: The primary headquarters for the new HYDRA, located on Hashima Island (端島 or Hashima), commonly called Gunkanjima (軍艦島; meaning Battleship Island); a former coal mining facility and one among 505 uninhabited islands in Nagasaki Prefecture about 15 kilometers (9 miles) from Nagasaki, Japan. The island is custodied by 456 members of HYDRA, and the main HQ by 16, which is well hidden inside the island and consists on seven rooms: Meeting Room, Technology Room, Capsules Room, the Laboratory, Viper's Office, The Garden, and the Living Room. In the UK-Framework * AVENGERS TOWER: '''The tower formerly known as Stark Tower is a high-rise building complex located in London, different from its real counterpart at New York City. Constructed by Tony Stark, the tower was powered by an Arc Reactor that makes it capable of running itself for over a year. The top ten floors were originally all devoted to research and development. Nicole made the tower the main headquarters for the Dark Avengers inside the Framework. * '''XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS: '''It is a special institute founded by Nicole and led by Professor Charles Xavier located in London to train young mutants in controlling their powers and help foster a friendly human-mutant relationship. Vizla's idea for this school was taken from the school of other Earths that the Darkhold allowed her to know with its lecture, and it is mainly used for HYDRA's purposes. Trivia * Duncan Vizla, Nicole’s father, is based on the character from the Netflix movie “Polar”. * '''KRAKEN CORPS can be finded at: https://go.imvu.com/chat/room-203414612-78 * '''UK-FRAMEWORK '''can be finded at: https://go.imvu.com/chat/room-203414612-149 Gallery 1.1.jpg 1.2.jpg 1.3.jpg 1.4.jpg 1.5.jpg 1.6.jpg 1.7.jpg 1.8.jpg 1.9.jpg 1.10.jpg 1.11.jpg 1.12.jpg 1.13.jpg 1.14.jpg 1.15.jpg 1.16.jpg 1.17.jpg 1.18.jpg 1.19.jpg 1.20.jpg 1.21.jpg 1.22.jpg 1.23.jpg Category:Villains